You're A Beifong Now, Let's Go Save Our Family
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: "I'm not a Beifong" "Well, according to your grandmother, you will be considered a-" "Twinkletoes" "But not me. I know who you are and you do to. You're a Beifong. Whether you bend air or earth, you're always a Beifong. Remember that" A special request from Anonnim


** Anonnim requested me to do this so I'm doing it! There will be two parts to this just to let you know :D So, here we go!**

* * *

><p>Opal have to admit. After calming down her suppressive rage when her, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Korra left Zaofu, she tend to feel a bit better on the way back to Republic City. The airbending kids have each went over to comfort her in any way possible and when Korra came to, she as well comfort her the best way she could. Even though she appreciate their kind support, all Opal wants is her family. Her broken yet loving family. The thought of what will happen to her mother, father, and brothers was enough to bring tears to her eyes. But as fast they came is how fast they went away. Opal took one hand and quickly wipe the tears away while holding to the strap that was attach to Oogi.<p>

Opal know she have to be strong in this point of time. She have to be a Beifong.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, they finally made it back to the Republic City then from there, they head straight to the Air Temple. Once they landed, Korra was instantly welcome by her polar dog, Naga, then Bumi and Bumju, and finally Tenzin. After finishing their greeting, Tenzin tend to get down to business.<p>

"Now I hate to get down to business but I want to hear what happen in Zaofu?"

Both Opal and Korra both fell silent. Take it to be a bad sign.

"Way to ruin the whole moment" Bumi comment.

"Kuriva was there. She captured mom, dad and my brothers" Opal inform them.

"I thought I was strong enough to stop her..I feel like such a failure" Korra says in a defeated voice.

"No one expected you to handle Kurvia on your own." Tenzin reassure her. He then smile warmly. "We're just glad you're home"

Korra did a slight smile and Opal couldn't help but smile when she saw warmly Korra was welcome by the family.

Family. Opal's eyes sudden widen in realization! Lin! Her aunt doesn't know what was happening with her family and someone had to tell her. And that someone was her.

"Alright Tenzin. You coming Opal?" Korra asked but she didn't receive an answer from the air bending Beifong. Concern began to fill Korra, was she still upset with her about the decision of saving her mother and brothers at the time and the humiliating retreat they had to make, forcing Opal to leave her beloved family and city to a twisted 'uniter'? "Opal?" Korra asked again as she spun around. She notice that Opal wasn't standing where she was before.

But something told Korra to look up and she listen. When Korra look up, she saw Opal in the sky, taking off at a rapid speed that literally blew Korra a few feet backwards and crashing her to the ground. Korra have to admit, she was amazed. Maybe those lessons she had with her and Tenzin for three years seem to finally pay off.

"She has the powers of an airbender but a strength of an earthbender" Korra chuckle slightly as she push herself up from the ground. "Only a Beifong"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the police headquarters<em>

Everything seem to go as usually in the work place. Busy and quickly paced was how they work. Well that was put to a hold when Opal came through. Opal push through the doors in the station and walk straight up to the man in the front desk with clenching fists. The man seems to notice her and turn his attention to her.

"May I help you mi-"

"I need to talk to Chief Beifong!" Opal cut him off as she slam her hands down on his desk.

The man was confuse. "Umm..wh-?"

"It's important!" She interrupts him, sharply.

The man seems to understand that part. ''I uhhh kinda figure so if you could at least tell me your-"

"I'm Opal Beifong and I need to talk to my aunt this instant!" Opal interrupts the man again but this time more furious!

The man didn't seem to waver a bit to Opal's ferocity. "Look. I'm sorry umm?"

"Beifong" Opal states to him.

"Rrright. The Chief is really busy right now and isn't taking visitors at the moment and so am I-"

Opal shot her hand out and all the papers, pens, pencils, a telephone, chair, and their desk blew violently away from a powerful shockwave emitted from her hand! Only leaving the man sitting in the air before falling to the ground when he notice the chair was gone underneath him! The man was speechless as Opal took a step towards him and crouch down next to him. "Do you have time now?"

The man stares in utter disbelief.

_"Paging Chief Beifong. You have a visitor and a scary one at that"_

* * *

><p><strong>Lol What do you guys think so far? Part 2 is next!<strong>


End file.
